


Chara?

by Sirvengence



Series: Writing Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Kinda proud of this?, Insult it please, insult me, okay, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: I hope y'all like this. The video that this fic is based off of is in the end notes. Please go watch it. I claim no part of the video. :33 thanks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> Write an entire story as a series of journal or diary entries written by one person.  
> Reveal deep emotion, unspoken secrets, and intimate details. Also, make sure to spread a good dose of humor or irony through the entries. This can be achieved through repetition, unmet goals, self-depreciating humor, or some other technique. The number of entries and the time span, between them is for you to decide. 
> 
> Fandom: Undertale
> 
> OH BOY. GET READY FOR SOME POORLY WRITTTEN FEELS.

_Entry One: New Beginnings_

I tripped and I fell. 

 

Where am I?

I don't remember my name, but I remember where I came from. 

I cried alone in the darkness, laying in a patch of yellow flowers. 

 

Then the Dremurrs took me in.

They gave me a home. 

A new life in the place they called the Underground. 

And who knew they'd be royalty?

 

Queen Toriel had a heart of gold, always making beautiful pies. 

My favorite pie is chocolate creme pie. 

She also had a great sense of humor, making silly puns and jokes. 

Here, listen to this one:

Why did the skeleton want to make friends? Because they were feeling _bonely!_

Haha. She insists I call her mom and that I call King Asgore, dad.

 

King Asgore wasn't so sure about taking me in at first, but Toriel insists.

To thank him, I made him a macaroni flower.

Then, he started crying, which I didn't mean to do. But it was good crying. 

He is really cool, because he trained Undyne, the Underground's strongest warrior. 

 

I think I like Asriel the most, though. He was the one who brought me home, after all. 

He's really kind and funny. Asriel even showed me how to make crowns, made of buttercups.

They don't hold together very well, though. I like buttercups now.

He calls me "Chara." I think I like that.

"Chara." That's what I want to be called. 

That's my new name. 

 

A new name, a new family, a new life.  Lucky me. 

 

_Entry Two: Pie_

I woke up to the smell of fresh butterscotch- cinnamon pie, coming from the kitchen. 

I ran out to the kitchen, where Asriel sat, eating a slice of cinnamon- butterscotch pie. 

I like this pie, too. It's almost as good as chocolate pie. Almost. 

 

While Queen Mom was distracted, Asriel asked if I wanted to make a pie for King Dad. 

I agreed, but it has to be a surprise. Asriel agrees. That would also mean Queen Mom couldn't help.

 

It was kinda hard trying to figure out what to call Queen Toriel and King Asgore when they insisted I call them Mom and Dad. 

It's really weird because I never had anyone to call that. Asriel calls them Mom and Dad.

I guess it was fine. I called them Queen Mom and King Dad. 

 

But this feeling inside me. What is it called? 

Asriel say it's called "love". Huh... Maybe this is what it's like to have a family. 

It feels weird. I kinda like it.

 

Later when Queen Mom was reading, Asriel and I snuck in the kitchen. 

We decided to make a butterscotch pie for King Dad, because cinnamon doesn't smell so good. 

Asriel and I borrowed Queen Mom's cookbook for the recipe. 

2 cups of milk, 3/4 cups of brown sugar, 9 egg yolks.

1/4 cups of butter?

Like buttercups?

 

Queen Mom never used flowers in her pie, but she used flour. 

Asriel laughed at my pun.

We gathered a bunch of buttercups, enough to fit in the teacups we used to measure the milk and sugar. 

The two of us finished the pie with DETERMINATION!!

King Dad would be proud of how hard we worked. 

 

Asriel and I gave him the pie at dinner. 

Queen Mom and King Dad gasped at our beautiful pie. 

It looked just like Queen Mom's, but when he ate it, he got really sick. 

We didn't mean for that to happened. 

 

I laughed nervously, tears running down my face. 

Queen Mom was really mad.

I felt really bad, and made a pink sweater for him to apologize. 

 

We weren't allowed in the kitchen after that.

Luckily, King Dad got better quickly.

 

A lesson to all:

Buttercups shouldn't be eaten. 

 

Then I had an idea. 

 

_Entry Three: Pain_

Asriel and I talked. At first he was skeptical about me doing this, but he finally agreed.

We could finally free all monsters.

 

If Asriel and I combined souls, we could cross the barrier.

After that, we can get six more souls and break the barrier once and for all. We'd save all of the monsters in the Underground.

 

I ate the buttercups. I knew that I would die for the sake of monster kind, but it was something worth dying for. 

As I forced them down, my stomach hurt. My mouth was watering up. Blisters started to form in my mouth. 

 

Asriel became concerned and called for Mom and Dad. 

 

As I laid there in bed, I could hear my family telling me to pull through. 

 

"... Can you hear me? We want you to wake up..."

"You have to stay determined! You can't give up! You are the future of humans and monsters..."

"... Please... Wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... ... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?"

 

I reassured Asriel that I'd be fine, and that this plan will work. I'd still be with him the whole way.

 

When I died, he absorbed my soul and we became one person, sharing the great power that we had.   
  
I picked up my body and crossed the barrier, carrying my body to the surface. 

 

When the humans saw my dead body, they thought Asriel killed me, and attacked.

I knew they would, and I wanted to show Asriel that they were truly monsters. 

 

They beat him, kicked him, slapped him, and tried to kill him; just as they had with me.

 

Asriel was dying. 

I encouraged him to fight back to keep him from dying. 

It really shouldn't be the way he should go. 

He deserved better.

 

We could use our power to fight back against humans, so Asriel could live. 

 

...But he refuses and retreats back home. 

Asriel dies and becomes a buttercup flower. 

 

I was still dead, but my soul slept in my body. 

Mom brings me back to the entrance and buries me where Asriel first found me. 

Flowers grew from my grave. 

Buttercups. My favorite.

 

_Entry Four: Frisk_

 

I awoken by another strong soul. It screamed with power and determination. 

 

My memories flood back to me. 

 

We failed..... I got Asriel killed.

But...

But...

Maybe there's a reason I was awoken. 

 

Maybe....

 

I followed Frisk through the ruins of my home. 

 

Flowey is first to greet us.

Asriel?

He couldn't see me. 

 

He attacks Frisk.

....Asriel?

 

Mom saves us.

She couldn't see me either.

 

I followed Frisk through the house.

Everything was still there.

The knives were still missing and the tools were still dull.

The macaroni art still hung in Dad's room and his 'Mr. Dad Guy' sweater still lays in the drawer.

But I don't know where he was.

 

They wandered outside. 

 

They killed a Froggit. 

What did Froggit do to them?

 

They killed a Whimsun. 

What did Whimsun ever do to deserve that?

 

What is the point of killing them either?

For dust?

 

For Health Points. 

For Gold.

For Experience.

For LOVE.

 

That's good, right?

 

Frisk is brought home. 

Mom makes a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for them.

 

Then Frisk tries to leave. 

Why would you ever want to leave home?

 

Mom insists they fight. 

Frisk kills her.

But it was a mistake, right?

 

Right?

 

But Frisk doesn't stop. 

Is there a point to killing all these people?

 

Even Undyne is killed. 

 

What's going on?

What's Frisk doing?

What are they doing?  
  


HP. GOLD. EXP. LOVE.

What does that matter?

Is it really worth it by killing innocent people?

 

Stay determined.

Maybe it is.

 

Stay determined.

Power?

 

Stay determined. 

Maybe I'll give this a shot.

 

Stay determined. 

Power.

 

I help Frisk get all the power they want. 

I help Frisk kill my father, who killed six other innocent children.

I help Frisk kill Sans, who made his stupid puns and jokes. 

Heck, I even stepped on Monster Kid for fun. 

 

But it's just a game. 

I realize that now.

It's all just a game to them.

 

I have to thank Frisk, of course. 

 

But Flowey comes back.

He pleas for his life. 

It's Asriel.

 

He says he can help. 

He says he won't get in the way.

 

I hesitate. I didn't want to do this anymore.

Is Frisk really going to make me kill my own brother?

I let them decide for me.

 

They push me forward and made me kill my brother.

I don't like this anymore. I hate it. 

But Frisk never steered me wrong.

 

I thanked Frisk for showing me the true meaning of this game. Power. 

I told them that I was confused at first, until they showed me what this game was really all about. Power. 

I was given a chance to be shown the truth, that murder was the right answer. 

 

Together, we had eradicated the enemy. There is nothing left for us here.

Let us erase this pointless world, and move onto the next. 

 

I invited Frisk to join me. 

No?

 

Don't erase this world? 

But you just showed me that power and LOVE... But...

I'm helping you get power.

We were supposed to do it together. 

 

I watched you kill my friends, or did I do that?

Why should you be in control?

 

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Who ever said you had a choice? 

 

I erased the world and my spirit returned to my grave, where I cried to myself.

 

But, it's finally over, right?

 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Judgement Boy's Chara theory.  
> This is the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYHXpdNqdGs  
> Most of the context is from here.


End file.
